ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil Murda
Murda (as this is the only name he's known by) started watching wrestling at the age of three. When he turned 16 he trained with ecw greats like sandman, sabu, and rvd, his home town hero, but the man who helped him the most, was one of the greatest ever, Mr. Untouchable Mike Outlaw. Later, he then made an appearance backstage at wfow because of his friend DJ cryme tyme chronic kid started backyard wrestleing at age 12. he made his own backyard fed called byxw. after doibg that for acouple of years he met his hometown hero rvd at a show in detroit. rvd thought he had potential so he tought him a little bit. he made a backstage appearance at the world federaition orf wrestling helping out his friend dj. then he joined wfow as lil murda and teamed up with dj to form creyme tyme. they built success in the tag team division and he became cruserweight champ but then split ways after dj's abbsence. lil murda then turned heel and changed his name to chronic kid. after turning heel he went to chris kinging for help. chris then started training ck every day and tought him a lot as he bacame chronic kid he then went to other federaitions. first he went to rod. then he moved to chaotic wrestleing and wrestled as doc. he can also bee seen on iew as one half of the tag champs. nwwo as the hardcore champ. also is in various places as mwf, holding one half of the tag gold and the hardcore gold. currently ck moved on from his cruserweight status and became known more as a hardcore icon. he has held over 8 different hardcore or extreme titles in his career thus far. he now has plans to move further in wfw faceing his old trainer and manager mike outlaw to gain the us title. In Wrestling BEST THING SMOKING {BTS} [ http://www.yucubetoo.com/moves/chokeslam_backbreaker.gif ] 2nd{roll it up} lashley spear other moves high all the time (Spinning heel-kick, driving a steel chair or a foreign object into the face of the opponent) blown (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick, driving a steel chair or other foreign object into the face of the opponent) Split-legged moonsault - ; 450° splash - NEWF / All Japan Pro Wrestling very blunt Thunder Air Van Dam (Somersault senton from top turnbuckle to an opponent outside of ring) blunt (Forward roll into a somersault senton) Rolling Thunder Monkey Flip (Forward roll into a monkey flip onto a cornered opponent) Rolling Thunder Splash (Forward roll into a vertical splash) Chair Surf (Running dropkick, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) Steam Roller Slam (Rolling fireman's carry slam) Baseball slide to a seated opponent in the corner of the ring Corkscrew leg drop Crossbody, sometimes done while facing away from opponent Diving leg drop Falling slam Leg hook brainbuster - 1995-1996 Flying thrust kick, sometimes off of a barricade Inverted suplex slam onto the barricade followed by climbing onto an elevated surface and jumping off with a corkscrew leg drop to the back Legsweep Lifting double underhook facebuster Monkey flip Moonsault / Springboard moonsault, sometimes off of a barracade or guard rail Northern Lights suplex pin Slingshot crossbody Roundhouse kick Superkick Slingshot leg drop Somersault leg drop, sometimes done from the top rope - Original ECW Spinning crescent kick, sometimes done when running into a cornered opponent Springboard leg lariat Standing moonsault, sometimes preceded by a cartwheel Two turnbuckle thrusts followed by a back handspring and finished with a running high-impact turnbuckle thrust Various kicks and kicking combos Windmill kick Springboard flying clothesline - Arm twist ropewalk dropkick - =ACOMPLISHMENTS cw champion {one time, first and last} wfow cruserweight champ{1 time first ever} wfow extreme champ{1 time rod KOTS{1 time last ever.} rod vendeta{1 time current.] mwf hardcore champion{1time} {wwef tag champ{1 time } current iew fantasy tag champ{1time, nwwo hardcore champ {1 time current} bew evil intensions champ{1time current} Tag Teams fed apart of;CHAOTIC Wrestling wfow wwef rod russle championship wrestling MWF HEDGE XMW trivia * Lil Murda's favorite drink is Monster Energy Drink * His favoriote game is Smackdown vs Raw 2007 * His favoriote weed is purple haze *Chronic Kidd has NEVER beat Mike Outlaw but plans o n it in the future.